


Fruits Casket: The Reaper and the Rabbit

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bleach, Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rukia Kuchiki runs into Momiji Sohma... literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits Casket: The Reaper and the Rabbit

~ Fruits Casket: The Reaper and the Rabbit ~

"This way!" Rukia Kuchiki shouted to Ichigo Kurosaki, turning the corner as she followed the signal on her cellphone screen. They were tracking a hollow.

The Soul Reaper was staring at her tracking device so intently that she didn't notice that something was now rushing toward her at high speed.

"Nya ha ha! Can't catch me!" the rushing object shouted, turning to look back over his(?) her(?) - what gender  _was_  it anyway? - shoulder.

Ichigo barely had time to say, "Rukia, look out!" before the wild pink creature and the Soul Reaper slammed into each other at top speed. They hit the ground and rolled for several yards, landing in an ungainly heap at the foot of a large tree.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Ichigo shouted, making his way to where Rukia was. He was surprised to see that the other person had seemingly disappeared, leaving only his(?) her(?) clothing behind.

Rukia sat up slowly and stared in amazement at the creature in her lap. It was a yellow bunny with brown eartips. She immediately scooped the bunny into her arms and hugged it.

"Ichigo... can I keep him?" she asked, making her eyes go wide and sparkly.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted. "This is no time to be playing, Rukia! We're tracking a hollow, remember?!"

"Awww," Rukia sighed, disappointed. "Too bad little guy; it looks like I can't take you home with me." She set the rabbit down on the ground and stood up, brushing dust off her skirt.

_Whew, good thing she didn't try to take me home with her! Akito would be so mad at me if he found out_ , Momiji Sohma thought to himself as he watched the girl walk away.  _I wonder who she was talking to. There wasn't anyone else here_...

~end~


End file.
